Scènes de la vie quotidienne
by sadgoddess
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de Nezumi et Shion.
1. Meilleure scène

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple : **Nezumi x Shion pour la plupart :D

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! :D Me revoilà mais avec un recueil de drabbles cette fois (c'est vrai que c'est plus intelligent que de poster mes petites histoires de façon éparpillé ^^') sur des thèmes variés de la vie quotidienne! (d'où le nom… très recherché hein? ^^' )

J'ai déjà quatre drabbles d'écrits, mais je ne sais pas combien il y en aura exactement! J'ai quelques autres idées, et si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre :D

Je vous laisse donc lire le premier qui aura pour thème les pièces de théâtre (ou presque!)

* * *

><p><strong>Meilleure Scène<strong>

- Eh Shion! Tu vas à toutes les représentations et parfois même aux répétitions des pièces où joue Eve. Tu ne t'ennuies pas? Tu devrais pourtant tous les connaître par cœur!

- Ah…? Eh bien non je ne m'ennuie pas. La prestation change à chaque fois, il y a toujours ce truc intéressant, attirant, qui fait que je ne peux rater aucunes des performances de Ne… Eve.

- Si tu le dis… Et quelle est la pièce qui te plait le plus? Celle que tu trouves meilleure que toutes les autres?

…La meilleure hein… La meilleure, ce n'est aucunes des comédies, ni des tragédies, que joue Nezumi… C'est une scène, tout à fait anodine, mais que je suis le seul à pouvoir voir, et c'est ce qui fait que ce soit la meilleure.

C'est quand Nezumi laisse tomber son masque d'impassibilité, et que les traits de son visage se détendent le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà. Cette scène je ne la vois que la nuit, sous la lueur des bougies, parfois même sous la lumière de la lune…

Je reste longtemps à l'observer, et ça me rend heureux. Je ne l'approche pas, ça pourrait tout gâcher… en le réveillant.

Oui il n'y a pas de doute, la meilleure scène que Nezumi m'offre sans même le savoir, c'est quand il dort!

**FIN.**

Voilà! Alors votre avis? Bon, mauvais, trop niais? Je continue ou non?


	2. Viennoiseries

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple : **Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Me revoilà avec un deuxième drabble pour ceux à qui ça plait! :D

Et pour les lecteurs ninjas, (définition d'un lecteur ninjas : personne qui dévore plein de fics sans laisser de traces. Merci à Kaneda26 pour le terme :D ) je ne mords pas vous pouvez donc me laisser votre avis! Non seulement ça me fait très plaisirs mais en plus ça me motive parce que quand je vois le nombre de visiteurs comparé au nombre de reviews, je me dis que ce que j'écris doit être sacrément nul! Alors même si c'est pour critiquer, laissez une review, ça me permettra de m'améliorer! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Viennoiseries<strong>

S'il y a bien une chose qui me manque, ce sont les viennoiseries! Maman en cuisinait de si délicieuses … rien qu'en y pensant, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche! Mais c'est inutile de rêver, on n'en vend pas ici… ou du moins, pas d'aussi bonnes! C'est donc impossible d'en avoir. Alors, chaque fois que j'y pense, je ferme très fort les yeux et récite trois fois l'alphabet à l'envers… quitte à paraître con aux yeux de Nezumi ou d'Inukashi!

Sauf que là, j'en suis à la cinquième fois, et je sens encore le doux parfum de la tarte aux raisins. Je me risque donc à ouvrir un œil…

Oh Lord! Je crois que je suis vraiment atteint! Je vois une tranche de tarte devant mes yeux!

Et puis une main aussi…

Et un visage…

Et un sourire narquois.

"Tu baves Shion!"

Ah? Nezumi?

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça et mange plutôt!"

"Mais comment est ce que tu…?"

"Ne pose pas de questions et magne-toi sinon je prends ta part!"

Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était impossible? Rien ne l'est jamais avec…

"Nezumi! Merci!"

Enfin si, comprendre à quoi il pense quand il me regarde comme ça est impossible…

**Fin!**

Vous en voulez une autre?


	3. Costume

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple : **Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Un troisième drabble très court, mais je voulais faire un POV Nezumi pour expliquer sa froideur! Dédicace spéciale à **Whitetear**! ;)

**Note 2: **Un grand merci à **Himeru-chan** (mais faut pas être timide! Donc heureuse que tu n'en fasses plus parti! ), **No6Forever73** et **ri **pour vos reviews! Comme vous ne m'avez pas laissé vos adresses, je vous remercie aussi! :D

Je vous laisse lire! :)

* * *

><p>Stupide. C'est juste stupide. Il vient me voir jouer à chaque fois alors pourquoi cette fois serait-elle spéciale? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il est habillé comme ça bon sang?<p>

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en costume, et… il n'y a pas de mots. Il est juste magnifique.

Ça lui donne un air plus mature, plus sérieux. Un certain côté mystérieux aussi, accentué par ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges.

Et le voilà qui m'appelle de loin, qui me sourit. Je suis censé faire quoi? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il me surprend à chaque fois. Mais surtout… il me transforme, faisant ressortir des aspects de moi que je ne pensais même pas avoir. Alors à chaque fois, je détourne les yeux et je l'ignore… comme maintenant.

Je le trouve beau, et ça m'effraye...

**Fin!**

Oui je sais, c'est très court mais c'est la particularité d'un drabble non? :p

Alors ça vous a plu?


	4. Jalousie

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple : **Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Je m'excuse platement du retard! J'ai eu des problèmes de connexions mais maintenant c'est arrangé!

**Note 2: **Les choses commencent à se compliquer pour Nezumi et Shion! Je vous laisse avec ce 4ème drabble : Jalousie. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie<strong>

Il sourit… et je déteste ça. Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'il le fait, parce que ce n'est pas à moi que ce sourire est destiné… mais à elle!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Elle n'a absolument pas de charme, ni de tact d'ailleurs! Non mais vraiment, qui dirait à son meilleur ami "Je veux avoir du sexe avec toi!" aussi directement? C'est d'une bêtise! J'étais mort de rire quand il l'a envoyéesur les roses. Mais là, il lui parle, il lui sourit… C'est sa meilleure amie qu'il dit… Balivernes!

Et puis je hais ce bracelet, sans ça il ne pourrait pas discuter avec elle…

Le voilà qui éclate de rire maintenant… connard!

Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent. Il s'est éloigné quand elle l'a appelé…

Ah il raccroche enfin! C'est pas trop tôt!

Et maintenant il se dirige vers moi. Oui bien sûr je ne suis qu'un bouche-trou! Il ne me parle que lorsqu'il ne peut le faire avec elle…

Ah il s'adresse à moi.

"Nezumi? Tu crois que… Nezumi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

S'il croit que je vais lui répondre! Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne sans même le regarder. Ca lui apprendra!

"Hé Nezumi!"

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver!

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit. C'est tout ce que ça lui fait?

Je presse le pas, il fait de même. Je le regarde discrètement, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être discret : il a déjà un sourire béat sur le visage et ne se rend plus compte de ce qui l'entoure.

Est-ce à elle qu'il pense?

Est-ce qu'il attend de la voir?

Est-ce qu'il… l'aime?

Et pourquoi je pense à ça? Je n'en ai rien à faire!

Mais est-ce qu'il l'aime?

**Fin.**

Oui c'est plus long que mes autres drabbles, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner! :D

J'espère que vous aimez!

Euh… Il y a encore quelqu'un?


	5. Dispute

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :**Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Hum… Oui je sais il y un mois que je n'ai rien posté. Mais avec les examens, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Je m'excuse à plat ventre devant vous… devant vous… vous… *échos* Euh… Y'a quelqu'un?

**Note 2:**Les choses ne s'arrangent pas entre Nezumi et Shion, après la jalousie je vous laisse avec ce nouveau drabble "Dispute" Les suivants devraient arriver plus vite. Enfin je l'espère ^^'

Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p><strong>Dispute<strong>

Etrange. Il est vraiment de plus en plus étrange, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Il rentre de plus en plus tard, et quand je me réveille le matin il n'est déjà plus à la maison. Parfois je me demande même s'il est rentré la nuit. J'ai fait quelque chose, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je crois que son comportement a changé depuis que j'ai parlé à Safu la dernière fois. M'a-t-il entendu? Pourtant je croyais m'être assez éloigné… Est-ce pour ça qu'il m'en veut? Parce que je lui ai proposé de venir passer quelques jours avec moi? Mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que…

Ah le voilà. C'est rare qu'on se croise, d'ailleurs, il est assez surpris. Je dois lui parler sinon ca ne va pas s'arranger, mais il semble vouloir partir alors je l'interpelle avant. Il m'écoute affichant un air blasé. Je l'ennui à ce point? Peut-être veut-il que je parte? Peut-être que je devrais retourner à No°6 quelques temps comme me l'a proposé Safu au lieu de lui demander à elle de venir? Si c'est ça alors…

"Tu sais, Safu m'a pro…"

Je ne finis pas ma phrase qu'un poing frappe le mur juste derrière moi. Nezumi est très en colère et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il me parle mais je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il me dit. Puis il se tait et je devrais comprendre. Sauf que je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas et je commence à avoir marre de ses sauts d'humeurs, de ses colères inexpliquées et de son attitude ennuyée quand il est avec moi.

Mais en fait, ça a une explication, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer pourtant c'est bien là. Je l'insupporte.

Alors pour la première fois je ne baisse pas les yeux, je ne m'excuse pas, je ne fais rien de tout cela. J'écarte seulement son bras et je m'en vais. Il ne veut plus de moi alors pourquoi je devrais rester? Ce n'est qu'une torture. Une douleur que je ne supporte plus. Alors je pars.

C'est mieux comme ça. Je pars.

**Fin. **

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je m'excuse encore du retard. Le prochain drabble s'intitulera "Fuite".

A bientôt! :D

Et merci pour Une, Arum et Satsuki pour vos reviews :)


	6. Fuite

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple : **Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** J'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois! *fière* Comme c'est les vacances je vais poster plus rapidement, peut être même deux drabbles par semaine. Je vais essayer en tout cas! :D

Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p>Je cours. Je fuis. Je sais, c'est peut-être lâche, mais là je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, de ses paroles blessantes, de ses regards froids. Je veux oublier tout ça. Je veux l'oublier.<p>

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que cette froideur qui émane de lui. Il y a aussi ses gestes doux, quand il me caresse les cheveux après que j'aie dit une bêtise, quand il me sourit parfois, quand il s'occupe de moi prétextant mon insouciance. Insouciance pas aussi présente qu'il ne le pense. Mais même ces souvenirs heureux, je veux les oublier. En fait, c'est surtout ceux-là que je veux effacer de ma mémoire. Car ils sont les plus dangereux, les plus douloureux. Car ils font naître en moi une petite voix qui m'encourage à pardonner...encore une fois, qui me fait entrevoir une parcelle de bonheur qui n'existera pas, un faux espoir qui m'achèvera.

Alors je continue de courir, de fuir. Et chaque pas qui m'éloigne de lui, au lieu de me soulager, alourdit le poids qui pèse sur mon cœur.

Mon bracelet émet un bip et je vois le visage de Safu s'afficher. Safu qui ne fera que parler d'elle, encore une fois. Safu qui ne comprend pas, qui ne veut même pas prendre la peine d'essayer de le faire. Je l'avais invitée pour qu'elle apprenne à connaître Nezumi et change son opinion de lui. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne le fera pas. Elle essayera sûrement de me convaincre de retourner à N°6…

… Retourner à N°6, peut-être est-ce la meilleure chose à faire?

Je décroche.

"Ah Shion enfin! Tu sais pour le… Shion? Pourquoi es-tu sous la pluie? Tu vas attraper froid!"

La pluie… Ah oui je n'avais pas remarqué. La pluie, le vent, l'orage…ça me rappelle ma première rencontre avec Nezumi. Cette rencontre qui a fait basculer ma vie, à cause de ce garçon blessé qui m'avait alors parut si fragile. Je me trompais tellement.

"Shion! Shion!"

Je regarde Safu. Retourner à N°6. Rester avec elle et oublier Nezumi…

" - Safu… Tu sais, ma vie est ici. Je ne pourrai plus retourner à N°6. Du moins pas seul.

- Mais…

- Non Safu. Je suis désolé mais tu dois le savoir. Tu n'es pas la personne que j'aime. Je ne retournerai pas à N°6 avec toi."

J'ai conscience de l'avoir blessée, mais je devais être clair avec elle. Elle raccroche sans un mot. C'est peut-être mieux.

Elle sait maintenant que je ne l'aime pas, mais il ne saura jamais que c'est lui qui a pris mon cœur.

Alors comme cette première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, en cette nuit d'orage, Je me mets à crier.

Fin.

Les choses vont bientôt s'arranger entre eux promis! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ^^


	7. Vérité

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :**Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Deux drabbles par semaine? Haha finalement j'ai pas pu ^^' Mais j'en ai 3 d'écrits là donc je me rattraperai :p Joyeux Noël en retard ^^'

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Vérité<strong>

J'ai fini par le retrouver. Inconscient. Trempé. Il aurait pu mourir cet idiot!

Ca fait trois jours, et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je le regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être irrité. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de faire ça? Je fais taire la voix qui m'accuse à sa place et je commence à éponger le visage de cet abruti. Merde, la fièvre ne baisse toujours pas. Ma main, cette traitresse, s'approche trop près de ses lèvres oubliant sa tâche première et laissant tomber l'éponge.

Je caresse ses lèvres.

J'avoue, c'est peut-être ma faute s'il est parti comme ça, j'ai réagit un peu trop violemment. Mais…il n'avait que son nom à elle sur les lèvres.

Ses lèvres…

Qui se rapprochent dangereusement des miennes.

Et tant pis s'il est inconscient.

Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui me penche vers lui.

C'est Newton qui s'est trompé sur la loi de la Gravité. Il n'avait pas pris en compte Shion dans son équation.

Un baiser.

Ce n'est pas le premier, mais celui-ci a un goût spécial. Un goût de volé. Un goût de vérité.

Une vérité qui me frappe deplein fouet.

Je l'aime.

**Fin.**

Malgré la mauvaise foi de Nezumi, les choses s'arrangent enfin! :D A bientôt pour le prochain drabble, et bonne année! :D


	8. Pensées Bizarres

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :**Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabbles bizarre… Mais les problèmes sont finis, retour aux bisounours! :D J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pensées Bizarres<strong>

Je suis mort.

Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

Depuis que je me suis réveillé –dans son lit- Nezumi est…bizarre.

Il s'est excusé.

Je n'ai pas à aller plus loin, c'est déjà une preuve assez consistante que les choses ne sont pas normales.

J'ai vérifié sa température discrètement, il n'a pas de fièvre.

C'est vrai qu'il a juste dit "désolé", mais ça reste des excuses! Et souvent, il me regarde bizarrement. Comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Mais il finit toujours par détourner le regard…

Alors oui, je pense que je suis mort.

Ou alors, je ne suis pas encore réveillé. Je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt! Si c'est le cas, alors mes rêves sont devenus très étranges. Déjà que j'ai rêvé qu'il m'a embrassé! Pas que je n'en ai pas envie… loin de là! Mais je me fais lentement à l'idée que ça n'arrivera jamais…

" - Shion, arrête de rêvasser et viens m'aider.

- Ah… oui…"

Oui je veux bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas parce qu'il me sourit, et qu'il ne m'avait jamais sourit de cette façon. Il hausse un sourcil moqueur et s'approche rapidement.

Il m'embrasse…

Il m'embrasse!

Il… m'embrasse?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Shion… Arrête ça tu m'énerve."

"Shion… Tu as l'air plus débile que tu ne l'es."

" – Shion…

- Je t'aime aussi."

Oui aussi. Car avant de m'embrasser, il me les avait dits, ces trois mots.

Alors même si mon rêve est bizarre, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

**Fin.**

Voilà donc pour le baiser tant attendu xD

Ca vous plait? Pour me le dire cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas ça vous prendras pas beaucoup de votre temps et ça m'encouragera à écrire la suite :D


	9. Maths

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :**Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Je suis encore vivante pour les intéressées :p Mais je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration, ni trop de temps d'ailleurs, je m'en excuse!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Maths<strong>_

« Théorème 1 :

Soit f une fonction définie dans un intervalle ouvert I contenant un réel a sauf peut-être en a… »

- Shion…

- Oui ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Mais tu n'as même pas fini de lire le théorème !

- Non ce n'est pas ça… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obliges à étudier ça ? Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Mais c'est important les maths ! Ca t'apprend la logique, ça élargis ton esprit, ça…

- Elle est très bien comme ça ma logique ! Et je lis assez de livre pour avoir un esprit très, très ouvert !

- Mails les maths…humm

- Tu vois qu'il y a beaucoup mieux !

Et Nezumi sortit laissant un Shion aussi rouge que son manteau, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, là où le brun l'avait embrassé.

_**Fin.**_

****Oui c'est court mais c'est un drabble alors... :p J'avais eu l'inspiration au lycée, je vous laisse deviner à quelle cours j'assistais xD

A bientôt :D

ah et RAR anonymes:

**MrsAppleFlower : **Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes adorables reviews, voilà la suite même si elle n'est pas à la hauteur ^^' Et non ne t'arrêtes pas à laisser des reviews, il n'y en a jamais trop et ça fait très plaisirs! :D Contente que mes textes HP te plaisent aussi, je prévois d'en faire d'autres mais le temps me manque -_-

**Une : **Oui un baiser, et un autre maintenant.. Il y en aura plein! :p


	10. Lecture

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :**Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** C'est court, c'est simple, c'est un drabble. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Je souris et je presse le pas. J'aimerai bien courir, sauf que s'il me voyait, il se moquerait certainement de moi. Mais… mais je n'y peux rien si je suis heureux ! C'est le moment de la journée que je préfère le plus, que j'attends avec impatience.<p>

« - Je suis rentré ! »

Nezumi est assis, le dos appuyé sur le lit, entouré de couvertures, un livre sur les genoux… et il m'attend.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et me blotti contre lui sous prétexte su froid, alors il me sourit. Et ce simple sourire me rend heureux, car il n'est destiné qu'à moi.

Puis il commence à lire, et je m'abandonne au son de sa voix si douce.

Ces séances de lectures, ces parenthèses de la vie courtes mais magnifiques, je les adore. Sûrement à cause de leur simplicité, peut-être à cause de la personne avec qui je les partage, mais au final qu'importent les raisons si je suis comblé ?

**FIN.**

RAR :

MrsAppleFlower : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on a toujours un lecteur qui nous suit :D J'espère que ça t'a plu :)


	11. Etre ou ne pas être?

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :**Nezumi x Shion

**Note:** Bon alors je m'excuse de ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine période d'examens. Aujourd'hui je suis ENFIN en vacances, le bac est derrière moi YOUHOUUUUUUUU !

Alors je réponds ici à **Une** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et inutile de t'excuser c'est moi qui mets un siècle pour updater ! J'espère que la suite te plait :)

* * *

><p><strong>Etre ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question.<strong>

Etre ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question.

Ne pas être serait la réponse car quand je ne suis pas avec lui, je ne suis pas tout court. Quand il est loin, mon regard est vide, mon esprit évadé de ce monde où il n'est pas. Mon cœur comptant les battements qui me séparent de son retour. Mon corps accomplissant les tâches quotidiennes avec un mécanisme effrayant.

Etre. Je deviens un être complet quand mon regard croise le sien. Mon esprit se vide alors de tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Quant à mon corps, après avoir été une machine, devient n être fait de sensations et de saveurs. L'euphorie d'être pris dans ses bras, la joie de voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire discret…

Etre ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question. La réponse est simple : être deux, ou n'être rien.

**Fin**.

Bon alors je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite, quand j'aurai l'inspiration et le temps. Merci à tout le monde de me suivre :)


	12. Doute

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Atsuko Asano.

**Couple :** Nezumi x Shion.

**Note :** Le lapin de Alice au pays des merveilles est en fait mon ancêtre, d'où mes retards. Si si je vous assure!

**Réponse à Sovay : **Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attire le plus dans le 7ème chapitre mais je vais essayer d'en faire d'autres comme ça ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Doute<strong>

Le doute est une arme mortelle. Un poison qui rode tout le temps autour de toi attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Et quand il le fait, il est très difficile de s'en débarrasser. Le bon moment est celui auquel tu t'attends le moins. Quand tu es très heureux et que tu te dis que c'est trop de joie être normal. Quand tu es très triste mais que tu te dis que tu peux quand même l'être encore plus. Quand tu es blessé et que tu attends le coup final, celui qui t'achèvera. C'est la que le doute entre en jeu.

Pour moi c'était un peu des trois alors forcément l'attaque a été puissante.

J'étais très heureux que Nezumi m'aie enfin accepté et avoué ses sentiments. J'étais heureux rien qu'en passant du temps avec lui. J'étais heureux quand il me prenait dans ses bras, comblé quand il m'embrassait. J'étais heureux de savoir que je l'aimais et que c'était réciproque. J'étais heureux quand mine de rien il s'occupait de moi. J'étais complet, parce que j'étais avec lui.

C'est alors que le doute a commencé son infiltration. N'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai?

Et les questions ont alors commencé.

Et si lui n'était pas comblé?

Et si je ne lui suffisait pas?

Et s'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais?

Et si...?

Le doute est un ennemi rusé. Il a laissé ces interrogations enfouis dans un coin de mon esprit et s'est un peu éclipsé, attendant le bon moment pour sa prochaine attaque.

Ce moment ne s'est pas laissé désiré.

Après la joie est venue la tristesse.

La tristesse de le voir loin de moi... mais pourtant heureux, épanoui. Certes, c'est de la possessivité exagérée, de l'égoïsme même. Mais le doute avait commencé son travail, et la peur et le manque de confiance en moi l'ont achevés. J'étais triste de le voir s'amuser avec Inukashi, lui qui préférait avant la solitude. L'idée qu'il ait changé à mes côtés ne m'a jamais effleurée. Le doute...encore. J'étais triste de le voir partir en mission sans rien me dire. Le conflit était fini, le mur était tombé, j'avais récupéré mon bracelet, on pouvait voyager facilement et rentrer sans problème dans No.6... qu'avait-il alors besoin de faire aussi secrètement?

Les questions m'ont alors repris.

Et s'il s'ennuyait de moi?

Et s'il prétextait ces missions pour s'éloigner?

Et s'il me préférait la compagnie d'Inukashi et de ses chiens?

Et si...?

La dernière attaque était fatale. J'étais déjà blessé.

Je me rappelle encore très bien de ses mots : "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

Il partait avec Inukashi pour une énième mission et j'en avais marre. Alors je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner et il a refusé. J'ai insisté et là..."Je n'ai pas besoin de toi". J'entends encore ces paroles, ils ne me quittent pas et le doute s'en réjouit.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

Ça fait mal, j'en oublie tout le reste.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi". C'est tout ce que j'ai en tête.

Les moments de bonheurs? Que sont-ils comparés à cela?

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

Je perçois les fantômes de ses caresses, et je n'en suis que plus blessé.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

Moi j'ai besoin de lui, de le savoir à mes côtés, de ressentir son amour.. Mais non. Rien. Nada.

A part ces mots.

_Ses_ mots.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi".

Et maintenant son absence et la question ultime.

Et s'il ne revenait pas?

Et s'il ne revenait pas?

J'ai peur de la réponse.

Je ne suis rien sans lui...

Et s'il ne revenait pas?

Le doute est une arme imparable, un poison mortel, et sans Nezumi je n'arrive pas à trouver l'antidote à ce poison.

**Fin.**

Vos avis? :D


End file.
